


The Definition of Love

by Mostly_Angst_Whoops



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr - Freeform, Asexual Aaron Burr, Fluffy, Gen, Your neighborhood aroace bringing you aroace representation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Angst_Whoops/pseuds/Mostly_Angst_Whoops
Summary: Some Aroace Burr this Palentines Day





	The Definition of Love

Aaron’s definition of love was simple. It’s when two people like each other enough to exchange saliva for some reason.

Aaron had never really been able to fit in with everyone else. He had a group of friends in middle school, but he had to move to a new middle school and he never really had the ability to stay in a single friend group in high school. He could never really connect in the way that others seemed to be connecting. The subject matter, girls, usually, seemed too foreign to him, and he really didn't give a shit who was kissing who.

In fact, he didn't really give a shit about what most people said. He'd just smile, nod, and hope that it would mean he wouldn't have to be singled out at any moment.

The first real friend Aaron made in high school was Theodosia. They had their own little corner seats at the end of the cafeteria, where they didn't have to worry about other people barging in on whatever they were talking about. It was a high school, so there were obviously people who thought they were dating, but for the most part, Aaron enjoyed flying under the radar.

Theodosia was slightly different. She was pretty, she was intelligent, and somehow she was able to have a bunch of friends that visited her at the corner of the cafeteria now and then. She seemed to be more interested in whatever weird conversation topics she and Aaron had going than most other things, since she came back to talk to Aaron everyday, sitting down with him and bringing up something she wanted to understand more about.

It took a while, but Aaron eventually found out she had a boyfriend. It came out of the blue, when someone visited the table and was greeted with a kiss from Theodosia. Aaron looked away as they talked, pet names being traded. He eventually waved and left to go talk to his usual group of friends.

"That's my boyfriend," Theodosia said, as if Aaron hadn't figured that out yet. He smiled and nodded. They went back to their conversation. It really never seemed like too much of a change to their dynamic, apart from when Aaron glared a little more when someone made a comment about him and Theodosia dating.

He liked Theodosia being happy. That’s friendship.

***

Theodosia's boyfriend- named Jacques- wasn't that bad. He was actually pretty nice. Slightly full of himself. He seemed like he just wanted to spend some time with Theodosia. Whenever he was there, Aaron just felt like he was intruding on them. He invited both Theodosia and Aaron to sit at his usual table.

Aaron seriously didn't want to do that.

Theodosia knew Aaron enough to politely decline, keeping her smile on as she did. She gave her boyfriend another quick kiss, turning back to Aaron and continuing their conversation. Jacques waved at Aaron before walking off.

“Why didn’t you sit with him?” Aaron asked.

“Didn’t want you to be lonely. Or in the middle of a bunch of people who’re talking to each other. That would probably just make you lonelier,” she answered, smiling and waving it off.

Aaron supposed that’s what friendship was for. He smiled and nodded, getting back to their conversation.

Love is checking in on someone.

***

“It’s okay,” Aaron murmured.

“It’s not okay,” she sobbed.

Aaron nodded. Should’ve just kept his mouth shut. He had no idea how consoling another person worked. Theodosia had punched his doorbell, explaining that he had gotten dumped. Her words seemed to blend together while she talked until Aaron noticed she was crying. _Just be there for her._

Everything finally seemed to be clearing up a little bit when he suddenly felt her lips on his, gently kissing. Aaron had never gotten kissed before, and ended up freezing before starting to kiss back softly, not really sure what was going on.

“Thanks,” she murmured, breaking away a few seconds later.

It seemed to help, so Aaron nodded. It just seemed like the right thing to do in that moment, because Theodosia was helpless and there was a soft smile on her face now, and Aaron was absolutely hopeless when it came to romance and relationships.

Friendship was being there for someone.

***

Turned out they were dating now, apparently. Aaron had no idea how this happened.

There was a part of him that worried that she was just using him to get Jacques jealous, but he didn’t know what to say about it. He didn’t want to ruin the only relationship he had. He kissed back when he needed to, and held onto the part of their relationship where they could tell each other things without fear of judgment.

“I love you.”

Theodosia said it while the two of them were hanging out at the park, resting on the swings that were gently swinging. Aaron didn’t say _I love you_ back. He couldn’t.

Theodosia suddenly felt more distant.

Reviewing the information, Aaron definitely felt _something_ for Theodosia, but all the kisses and hugs and affection just felt wrong. He wanted his friend back.

He sighed.

Love was… different.

***

The next day at school, he was run over by a freshman, carrying a large stack of papers that were sent flying everywhere. Aaron groaned softly, pulling himself up and beginning to gather the papers for the kid.

“Jesus fucking Christ. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!” the kid said, beginning to sweep up the papers into a messy pile in his arms. He stuck out his hand a second later, grinning at Aaron. “I’m Alexander, who are you?”

“Aaron,” Aaron replied, hading the neat pile of papers he had created to Alexander. “In a rush?”

“Yes, I need to get somewhere before someone else does. I’m late anyway now, don’t worry about it,” Alexander said.

Aaron nodded.

“Alright, gotta go!” Alexander said, running off.

Aaron chuckled softly, watching him receding down the hallway. He continued on his way, before finding out that both he and the kid had been going to the same place. It was the first meeting for the speech contest. Aaron sat alone in the corner. Speechmaking didn’t really interest Theodosia, so he was alone for now.

Alexander ended up sitting next to him. “The only other people I know here are assholes,” Alexander muttered.

Aaron chuckled and nodded, giving Alexander a smile.

“Hey, can I take you out after school? Like on a date? You’re cute,” Alexander said.

“Uh.”

“I’m kidding, of course. But you seem nice. Wanna hang out, maybe?” Alexander asked.

Aaron rolled his eyes. “You’ve just met me.”

“And I’ve decided I want to know you more,” Alexander hummed.

Aaron chuckled. Guess they were going out on a not-date then.

Alexander picked a coffee store, and they talked about speech ideas the entire time.

Friendship was being able to talk to someone.

***

Theodosia seemed to be avoiding Aaron. Aaron eventually popped by her locker in between two of his classes, just wanting to see if she was alright.

“Hey,” he murmured.

“Hey,” Theodosia said, sighing. “Look, I don’t think you like me like I like you.”

Aaron nodded softly. He knew that much was true. He just didn’t feel the way that Theodosia felt.

“Anyway, I think we’re over, then. I don’t want to be with someone who barely reciprocates anything,” she muttered. “I guess that’s why I got broken up with in the first place.”

_Barely reciprocates?_

“Yeah, so. Good luck,” she said, walking off.

Aaron didn’t move. He wasn’t completely sure he wanted it to end like this. He sighed. Next class.

Love was being honest with someone.

***

Aaron was alone at lunch the next day. She had ended up migrating to her old group of friends. He felt lonely, for once. He didn’t really eat that day.

Love was stupid.

***

Alexander waved at Aaron whenever they passed each other in the hallway, just grinning as usual, buzzing with energy. Eventually, he ended up seated next to Burr at lunch. Burr’s silent and lonely corner was suddenly filled with a steady stream of words from Alexander’s mouth that just didn’t stop.

“-everyday, and then my asshole teacher Bertha ends up deducting my grade five points all because I was like, thirty seconds over the time limit. Thirty seconds isn’t that much! You need a conclusion with enough information, and I couldn’t fit that in the amount of time that-”

Honestly, Aaron found it sort of amusing. Slightly irritating sometimes, but Alexander seemed to try to pull Aaron’s opinions out as well, even when Burr wasn’t too inclined to giving them.

That was how the next few days passed. Aaron with a hyper Alexander by his side whenever they were walking anyway.

“Hey, Aaron,” Alexander hummed. “You know, I’m bi?”

“Bi?”

“Bisexual. I like girls and boys,” Alexander said. “And any variations thereof.”

He looked at Aaron as if he was expecting something in return. Aaron just smiled softly. “That’s cool.”

“Are you gay?” Alexander asked.

Well then. “I don’t think so?”

Alexander nodded, leaning into Aaron’s ear. “My gaydar totally went off when I saw you.”

Aaron snorted softly. “Alright then.”

Alexander nodded. “Don’t worry, we’ll figure this out together.”

“I don’t see why we need to,” Aaron said.

“I want to form a legion of queer superheroes,” Alexander said, grinning.

Aaron laughed. “I’ll tell you if I see anyone.”

Then again, Aaron supposed that if he were gay, that would explain the entire Theodosia dilemma.

Love sucked.

***

Theodosia waved at him on lunch the next day. He smiled and waved back, going back to talking to Alexander.

Friendship was checking in on someone.

***

Alexander wasn’t really focused on Aaron’s sexuality anymore, he was ranting about a girl that he found pretty and a boy he found hot and explaining that maybe it’s not that bad to have a crush on more than one person at the same time. Aaron nodded, not really judging. As long as nobody ended up feeling cheated on, it seemed like an alright idea for a relationship.

“Of course, getting someone to like me is a different ordeal. I’m pretty sure everyone hates me,” Alexander said.

“I don’t hate you,” Aaron reminded.

“You’re a blessing,” Alexander said, grinning.

Aaron smiled. That was nice to hear.

Friendship was making each other smile.

***

“Can I kiss you?” Alexander asked.

Aaron looked at him. “Why?”

“Because I just realized how pretty your lips are,” Alexander murmured.

Aaron chuckled. “No.”

“Alright,” Alexander said, going back to whatever he was talking about.

Friendship was being able to be weird in front of someone else.

***

“If you kissed me, and it felt good, would it mean I’m gay?” Aaron asked.

Alexander snorted. “That’s a stupid question. I mean, maybe. Do you want to?”

“No.”

“Well, there you go.”

Friendship was being able to say something like that.

***

“Nobody understands that I want to date more than one person at a time,” Alexander muttered. “Also, everyone thinks your gay and it might just be because you’re hanging out with me, and I want to apologize if any of those assholes say anything.”

Aaron chuckled and nodded. “I don’t mind.”

They ended up hanging out together for the rest of the day. Brushing up on the final versions of their speeches, which they’d be giving the next day. Alexander kept changing his topic every three seconds. Random speeches about politics.

Aaron’s was on the history of the umbrella, which he had managed to turn amusing. Alexander enjoyed the speech thoroughly, and stood up and recited a completely different speech from the one that he gave five minutes ago.

“You know, you should probably have an actual idea for a speech before you go up and start ranting about something random,” Aaron said.

“Nothing’s really interesting me,” Alexander muttered. “I need something brilliant.”

“Talk about something important to you,” Aaron said.

“Everything is important to me,” Alexander said.

Aaron chuckled. “I suppose so. But there are some things that are more important to you than other things, right?”

Alexander nodded. “Yeah.”

“Talk about that.”

Friendship was helping each other out.

***

Alexander ended up talking about how pretty boys and girls were. It made Aaron feel nice.

Neither of them won.

He saw Theodosia in the audience as he was speaking.

He looked away a second later.

Friendship was missing them when they’re gone.

***

“If I feel the same about everyone, regardless of gender, does that make me pan?” Aaron asked.

Alexander nodded. “Yup.”

Aaron nodded. Maybe that was it.

Alexander pretty much came out in front of the whole school, so he had a few people patting him on the back the next day. He ended up having his own queer superhero force, in a way.

And Aaron ended up on a group chat titled the gay invasion.

Friendship was being included in things.

***

“I’m not gay,” Aaron said.

Alexander looked at him. “Oh.”

No longer on the group chat.

Friendship didn’t mean being included in everything.

***

Then again, Aaron wasn’t exactly straight, either. The hallways were all done up in hearts again. Someone was making out with someone by the lockers. Aaron watched for a few seconds in gross fascination before he found something else to be interested in.

“GET A ROOM!” Alexander yelled, rolling his eyes. He looked back at Aaron. “You were saying?”

“I just don’t like… people,” he muttered to Alexander.

“Alexander nodded, pulling out his phone and googling something. “That’s a thing.”

“It is?”

“Asexuality,” Alexander hummed, handing his phone over.

Aaron took the phone from him, reading through the page. Everything seemed to click. He had a place. “That’s me,” he murmured. It meant much more to him than he was letting on. He didn’t know what to say. There was a soft smile on his face. 

“Perfect,” Alexander hummed. “Gay group chat’s still open, if you want to join. Everyone’s having a blast roasting the president.”

Aaron chuckled. “I’ll join.”

Alexander leaned in and kissed his cheek. “I like everyone and you like nobody.”

“Evens out, doesn’t it?” Aaron asked, trying not to blush too much at the kiss. 

“It does,”  Alexander said. He smiled at Aaron. “I love you, you know.”

“Love?”

“Yeah, love,” Alexander murmured. “In a completely platonic way.” He slipped his hand into Aaron’s, giving it a soft squeeze. “Be my Valentine?”

“Ew, no,” Aaron said. He was still processing the kiss. He hadn’t even realized Alexander was holding his hand now. “Don’t you hate Valentine’s Day?”

“I’ll ignore consumerism for the sake of love,” Alexander hummed.

Aaron rolled his eyes, chuckling. “Fine. I’m your Valentine.”

Alexander smiled, humming softly and swinging their arms a little.

“And I love you,” Aaron murmured.

Love was friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me smile!  
> [Support me](https://hamilton-angst.tumblr.com/post/170522154046/ko-fi-link)


End file.
